The variety of printing jobs which have to be carried out on printing machine systems frequently requires accessory or auxiliary apparatus such as dryers, folders, cutters, calendaring machines, adhesive applicators, stapling machines and the like. Not all such accessory or auxiliary apparatus or machines are needed at all times. A printer cannot predict the recurrence of similar printing jobs. Consequently, the accessory or auxiliary apparatus units are rarely in continuous operation. Yet, they must be present to afford the printing machine system operator the opportunity to handle printing jobs which require additional, accessory or auxiliary apparatus. Idle machinery represents an uneconomical investment. The desire to be able to provide the best possible and comprehensive printing service to a customer is opposed by the economics of printing machine system operation.